A Merry Christmas To You
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: A Christmas special written for this cold, yet warm holiday!  MaixNaru.. and don't flame if you don't like!


A Merry Christmas to you all.. and have a good holiday ^3^

This is my gift to you, a Ghost Hunt special written with the intentions to make you all happy! :D

I do not own though..

* * *

A Merry Christmas To You!

Mai opened the door that lead to the office, she wasn't entirely sure what she would meet, she knew, just like everybody else that Naru hated Christmas above everything else, sometimes she even wished someone, like Gene for example would come and scare him enough to begin to be nice with people for once. She hung up her coat, it was dripping of snow and she shivered, it wasn't that warm in the office since the other two had probably arrived only an hour ago or something.

She went over and began to make tea, then she walked over to the door that lead to Naru, her boss' office, she was about to knock too, if Lin's voice hadn't caught her and she held back.

"It's Christmas tomorrow Naru, it's very rude to just ignore you parents like that.." Mai smiled to herself, Lin sounded very annoyed and she knew that he was probably scolding the younger boss as he spoke. "I have other things I have to attend too!" Naru answered, just as annoyed. Mai almost sighed in annoyance, of course Naru would answer like that, it was after Naru, the most narcissistic, arrogant jerk that existed.

But she loved him no less because of that, it seemed to have the opposite effect even. And for Mai, that ment trouble up and ahead.

"What things?" Lin asked, Mai turned away to leave as she heard his steps _**"shit, his getting out of the room.."**_ she ran over and hid in the kitchen, she then remembered to turn off the heat so the water wouldn't boil.

"It's non of your business Lin!" Naru answered just as cold as ever and Mai shivered _**"poor Lin-san.."**_ she thought and leaned against the wall "what about Taniyama-san then?" Mai gawked, she was about to turn and say "what about me?" but caught herself before she did. Naru also came out of the office this time and Mai sucked in a deep breath, of course, Naru, looked just as handsome as he always did, she never wondered why girls kept staring after him when he passed, he could make anyone swoon, and that just by blinking his eyes at them. This annoyed Mai to no end, wich was one of the reasons he did it.

"What about her?" Naru asked, his black hair was somehow sticking to his face and his clothes looked slightly damped, but his eyes was still those same cold, yet gorgeous, blue eyes. Mai almost whined to know why Lin talked about her of all people.

"What about her? You mean you haven't thought of her at all..?" Lin asked, both he and the girl hiding behind the wall gawked, but for different reasons, then she blushed "thank you Lin-san.. for think of me.." she whispered "do I need to.. I'm working" Naru stated and Mai froze to her spot against the wall _**"what does he mean by that?"**_ she thought and looked down at the floor "that was very rude Naru!" Lin said, but the narcissist obviously ignored him.

"Why? Because she is more than just an assistant to you perhaps?" Lin stated the obvious and to Mai's surprise did the young boss redden up slightly "what do you mean Lin?" he asked, somehow he sounded embarrassed and that delighted Mai to no end _**"so he was human after all"**_ she thought, but of course he had to say something in his cold behavior again "I'm working Lin, right now I'm not worried over trival things when it comes to Mai!"

Mai's eyes darted to the window, it was snowing hard outside and she knew that the chances of her being see was minimal, yet she had to bite her lower lip from letting the tears fall.

"Naru!" Lin exclaimed and grabbed the younger man's upper arm "what?" "if you continue that I'll call your parents, and I won't hesitate either, if I where Taniyama-san, I would have quit if I had heard you right now!" Naru got out of his grip "you don't dare.." then he stalked off towards his office, Lin walked after to try and convince him otherwise.

Just as the door was closing on Lin, he and Naru heard a soft click from the door, like someone had opened a door and closed it afterwards, but when Lin came out into the main room again, there was no one there, but one thing he noticed, the floor around the coat-hanger and somewhere around the door was wet, walking into the kitchen he saw the pot standing on the stove _**"oh no.."**_ he thought, it deemed to him that maybe Mai had arrived earlier and heard their argument, then left when she finally had enough.

"What is it?" Naru's cold voice brought him back to reality.

When he turned and met Naru's I-don't-care look, he snapped. Walking over, he grabbed his boss by the collar and pulled him upwards, so high in fact that Naru's feet nearly left the ground "wha.. Lin, what are you doing!" he asked, fully confused of why his assistant why attacking him "if Mai quits.. you'd better prepare to take the blame!" Lin stated and let go of the man, then he rushed by him in order to get into his own office. Naru though, didn't even focus on the Chinese man, all he saw was the tea pot that was standing on the stove, he felt on it with a hand, just barely warm. "Oh shit.. Mai!"

..._...

Mai slid down against the front door of her apartement, she was wet through all of her clothes as she had walked home slowly, not really sensing the wet snow falling on her. She pulled her knee's up to her chin and hid her face in her arms "stupid jerk.. merry Christmas to you too!" she whispered.

Only seconds later, she sneezed though and finally realised that she was as wet as a cat that had been thrown into a pool, she quickly got out of her garments and turned on the hot water in the bathtub. "A good bath will do.." she thought, but somehow became more depressed in the prosses, when there was enough water, well to much for an avarege person, she threw herself into the water and splashed most of the not damp and warm bathroom wet.

"Jerk.." she said and again as tears stung in her eyes, oh how she hated it when Naru acted like that and the fact that she loved him only made her hate herself.

..._...

Mai opened her eyes slowly, a white light shone through the curtains and Mai knew that Christmas, had finally come. But something was missing, yes, she was an orphan so she was used to celebrating the Christmas alone, but it hurt now, maybe because of what Naru said the other day, yep that was it.

She slowly got out of bed and thanked god she had a free day at last, she hated having to work on important days. After a quick shower, she got into some clothes, just some jeans, red socks and an top, then she pulled out her favorite jumper, it was wine-red, wich fitted to Christmas, but it was also very long, it went half way down her tights and the arms where so long only half of her fingers where showing.

When she had taken care of the cleaning and such, she began to fill the Christmas tree with red balls and such, in the end, she even managed to get the star on top without break anything.

The tree looked just as lovely and Mai had to nod to herself in amazement, then she continued to clean around, of course all the curtains where in Christmas decor, as well as any other things that could be replaced with a santa claus or an winter elf. She pulled out some music and sang with it as she dance around, fetching the presents she had gotten from her friends before the Christmas closed in on them. There was in fact a lot of presents, even one from Masako and one from Lin.

Then one of the prettiest songs she knew began and she sang along to it, her voice matching almost perfectly if it hadn't been for her bad English, but you have to agree at some point 'When you wish upon a star' is one lovely song.

When the time neared 4 pm, Mai was finished and was about to start and make dinner when the doorbell rang "who's that.. ringing to people on Christmas!" she asked out loud and laid down the napkin she was holding, she walked over and took of the phone to the intercom "yes?" a face appeared on the screen by her door and she nearly lost the phone on the prosses when she saw who it was "Mai, can I come in?" "N-N-N-N-NARU?" yup, he might have gone slightly deaf right there and then.

"Mai, I can hear you.. as well as the rest of the country!" he commented and she glared "yeah yeah.. heard you, yes, you can come in!" she hesitated once before pushing the button to the door, she was afraid he'd say something harsh again and she didn't want to cry, not on Christmas of all days.

She walked back to the living room, she waited and waited, though it took Naru nearly ten minutes to get to her apartement, she wondered why, but didn't ask, she knew he was going to comment her decoration and what he was about to say would probably not be very nice.

"Er.. you've got this place tidy.. a lot.." was all that came and Mai just gawked at him "Mai, close you mouth!" and she did, angry with herself and him, Naru got out of his shoes and hung up his jacket, to Mai's surprise wasn't he entirely black today, his shirt was dark green and his tie was red, for some reason she could only think of a poor person forced to play santa claus for one day.

"What's with the new.. er outfit?" Mai asked, this earned her a glare "someone replaced all of my shirts with green and red ones, even the tie!" the tie landed in her trash bin as he spoke, Mai knew it had something to do with Lin and the rest of the team, but she suspected that the one to do it would be Bou.

"But I think you look nice.. for a change you don't look like someone who work with chimneys!" then she stopped herself as Naru's glare reached new heights "sorry.." she whispered as he walked by her "smell good though.. making dinner?" she spun around "I'm about to.. em.. do you want to.." she began, now she was fiddling with the hem on her jumper and Naru found this extremely cute for some reason. "Hm?" he repeated and closed in on her, she yelped and looked up at him, then back down "do you.. want to eat dinner.. w-with m-m-me?" she asked, she was by now a nervous wreck and the fact that Naru was staring right at her with his blue eyes did not help her any and thus she blushed.

"Sure!"

This one word caught her off guard and she stared at the man with disbelief, then she nodded and wandered by him, as she was making dinner, Naru came over and stood beside her, she almost cut herself in the prosses "Mai.. you where at the office yesterday right!" Mai blinked _**"should I tell him? no.."**_ "no.. not really.." she put down the knife she had in her hand, seeing that they where shaking so badly "Mai.." "hm?" "I didn't mean what I said yesterday.. really.. it sort of just fell out, because I couldn't.." he had taken her hand when he was talking, but stopped when he saw the tears falling from the brunette's eyes "Mai?"

"You really are a jerk sometimes, you know that!" she exclaimed and he stared at her, first in shock, then he sighed "I also know I am.. that's why I'm trying..." he stopped again as she turned to him "what?" "why do you never try to be kind towards anyone when your speaking to or about them!"

Naru sighed again "I don't know Mai, I really don't.." "then why did you say you can't think about me sometimes, you know.. I'm a human too, and I've got feelings that hurst when you say such things!" she said and hit his chest with one hand, so he grabbed that one too "Mai, if I think about you all the time I won't be able to concentrate on my work!" he stated and she turned beet red "w-what?" she asked. "Do I really have to repeat that?" Naru asked, he was now looking down in a very odd way.

"No... I-I was just shocked.. t-that's all" she finally said after some minutes.

..._...

After a dinner consisting off whatever Mai made, wich happened to be turkey with all sorts of tasty accessories. After that, they where both so full they could barely say a word to each other "um.. Naru, what about you presents, you probably have to go see your family and all.." Mai asked, but he shook his head "no need.. I probably wont get much.." his voice faded when Mai stood and began to pull something out of a bag, then she gave him a present.

"This ones from me, although you hate Christmas.." but Naru just smiled. Mai's eyes went wide and her eyebrows flew to heaven and didn't return _**"h-h-h-h-he s-smiled!"**_ she thought with a squeal and nearly sang to the angels with joy and happiness.

"Thank you.." there the sang of jou froze and Mai had to blink at least a hundred time before she finally got her speech back. "N-n-n-n-no.. problem" she finally said, now she was sure it was snowing in hell, she surely wouldn't live to see the next day and yes, Naru had just thanked her.

"Mai?" she jumped back to reality and found him sitting with the small, red present in his hand. "Y-yes?" she stood up and so did he "can I stay here?" Mai raised an eyebrow, then she understood "you really don't want to go see your parents do you?" he glared at first, then he sighed and nodded. Then Mai smiled "but then you'd have to celebrate with me!" she said and he raised and eyebrow, his eyes falling on the rather large mountain of presents that belonged just to Mai and he had to admit, she had more gifts than her. Well, that was his own fault for being the narcissistic boss.

Suddenly his phone rang and Naru wanted to throw it through the nearest window, but Mai held him from it "yes?" he stated "where I am?" he continued, then he went red "I'm.. Lin, I am no.." he got an answer he didn't like and in the next second, the doorbell rang "Mai.. don't answer!" he warned, but by then Mai had already walked over and answered.

"Naru, it's only Lin-san.." Mai stated after seeing him almost panic. Was he that scared of his parents?

Soon the Chinese man entered her apartement and handed the young boss a bag, or more trust it into his arm "they're your presents.. I guessed you would run off somewhere to escape your parents, but please refrain from doing that from now on.." Naru just gave him a snort as an answer and shut the poor man out, this Mai became angry. This anger didn't last long though as Naru actually grabbed her hand and dragged her into the living room, then he looked into the bag filled with presents, he found one that wasn't to him, it was in fact from him to Mai and a small note was fastened, it seemed Lin had run off with his mother to buy a present in the hurry, it was a very expensive and good perfume that was popular now days.

"_**Oh well.. I think I'll send him a reward"**_ he thought and handed the gift Mai, but hid the note that had followed.

"T-thanks.." Mai stuttered, blushing deeply as she looked at the present, somehow she got the feeling it wasn't Naru who'd gotten the gift, but she also knew that Lin had given Naru a hard time the last day and she suspected he did so today too.

"Merry Christmas Mai!" he stated after a while and smiled again, not only did Mai grow even more suspicious, but her heart jumped hard at it too. "Um.. merry Christmas Naru.." she stuttered and looked at the floor, then Naru grabbed the hem of the arm of Mai's jumper and dragged her into the living room "if you stand out into the hall for too long, I'll finish up this and leave" he stated and she pouted, she really didn't want him to leave. "Okay, should we start then?" she asked, but he shook his head "first.." he dragged a bottle of something Mai suspected was wine up from the bag. Mai wasn't underage anymore, she had worked for the narcissist many years and suspected someone would try that on her sooner or later, but she had never thought it'd be Naru who would offer her wine, that's more in Bou's area.

"Here.. as a toast I guess.." he stated and she nodded, they slowly emptied the glasses, but Mai found it hard to keep the alcohol _**"even this small.."**_ "what content is it in that bottle?" she asked "47.5%" "is that even possible in wine!" she whined and sighed "you can't hold you alcohol?" he teased and she swatted at him "forget that now, let's open the presents.." she lifted up the one she had gotten from Naru, well, more precisely, from Lin.

But before she managed to open it, Naru had snatched it from her hands and instead captured lips.

..._...

Mai didn't know exactly how she had ended up in her bed, but she knew it was all Naru's fault.

Lips pressed hard against hers and both panted while trying to catch their breath. Apparently Naru was very busy at the moment, not that Mai complained.

"N-Naru.." she moaned out, she then gasped and covered her mouth, he smirked "that's new!" he whispered against her ear and she shivered. "T-that's your fault.. O-Oliver.." her change of name wasn't really ment to be, but Naru didn't bother to tell her not to call him by his true name. "Nn... Oliver.." nothing sweet and innocent about that anymore, Naru desided that a long time ago, but something grew in Mai's voice, something he knew he'd have hard time dealing with, yet he didn't care much.

"Mai.." he whispered and leaned in, that damn jumped was in the way, yet, it made good friction between them. Mai shivered again and moaned into his kiss, of course, that jumper was almost all that she had left, her jeans and sock's ditched somewhere on the floor, a hand sneaked up under the jumper and Mai flinched, letting out a moan as the hand made contact with her skin.

"_**Oh oh.. wait.."**_ she whined mentally, but that never got any further as Mai could swear she knew what was going meet them at work when they showed up. Bou would probably try to kill Naru while Lin just sighed and left, something along the way of 'don't you think that was a little too fast?' would leave him while Ayako was searching for a killer charm, Masako would probably have fainted even before it started and John would be the peace in between, trying to calm the two.

But right now, Mai didn't care and for the next one and a half day, she wouldn't be able to think about anything else than Naru.

The presents laid under the tree as Christmas went by, though, Naru and Mai had given each other the best present they could give and get.

The gift of Love.

* * *

And that was it, I know it was a little short but...

C: then, have a happy weekend off! =^_^=


End file.
